3 AM
by XxYoungMasterxX
Summary: Nothing is more important than family.


"Alfred..." Arthur muttered sleepily, lightly kicking at the American beside him. Arthur only got a groan in response. "Alfred." He muttered again, kicking a second time. Arthur could feel a headache coming on already. "Alfred... It's your turn to take care of Zavier" Arthur whined, moving and flat out pushing Alfred out of bed to take care of the screaming child, who's room was just down the hall.

Alfred grumbled something unintelliable and he climbed of the floor tiredly, the red glow of their alarm clock catching his attention. _3:01 AM_. It read, Alfred shook his mess of hair and trudged down the hallway, asking himself why they'd wanted kids. They were such a pain, yet, when he'd held his and Arthur's child the first time, he couldn't stop smiling. He swore that he'd never let anything hurt their child. But still, three in the freaking morning, he could go without that.

As Alfred left the room, Arthur tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep. He just couldn't though, his mind wandered to Alfred and the baby and he sighed. It's not like he didn't trust Alfred with Zavier, it's just that...Well, he didn't know, he just worried. Arthur eventually huffed and kicked off the blankets, climbing out of bed and walking down the hallway to the baby's room.

You couldn't really call Zavier a infant, he was around 11 months old now and he was a normal sized kid for his age. He had big emerald eyes and soft blonde hair that one could already tell that the boy had inherited his father's cowlick. The boy's personality on the other had was just...Truly his father's, well one of them. The boy loved being held and cuddled, and was a people person. He absolutly _detested _ being put down and or left alone, which wouldn't happen unless he was in his crib.

Arthur found his husband cooing to the child, whispering comforting words and holding him close. "You're so pretty, just like mummy." Alfred cooed. Arthur gave a smile and he leaned against the door frame, watching father and son. His husband and their child. Alfred gently began rocking the child, whose gems for eyes began to shut closed. Alfred smiled, sure children could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but there's the unconditional love that you recieve from them, there's the precious memories that you make with them. There's the innocent smiles and happy, angelic laughter and voices.

Even though waking up at three in the morning was Alfred's ideal image of how a family with a baby should function, it was something that he...Kinda looked forward to. Because he knew that before he knew it, his baby boy was going to be older, no longer needing to be so dependent on his father's. He'd join sports or clubs or go spend the night at a freinds, and their time will begin to slowly decrease. Eventually, the now sleeping child that Alfred held lovingly in his arms, would leave, go to college and find someone to settle down with, have a family of his own.

Arthur watched as the American quietly and gently put their boy back into the crib and turned, meeting Arthur's eyes. He smiled sadly and the Brit knew what the other was thinking. They only had so long left with their baby boy, who's to be turning one very soon. Arthur reached out his hand to the blonde and Alfred gladly took it, intertwining their fingers together. They walked silently back to their room, where they sat on the bed, not having said anything yet. Though, they didn't need to say anything, they knew that their little boy wasn't going to stay with them forever, so they cherished the time that they had now. They cherished the time that they had with their child. Zavier was the final peice to the puzzle, he completed the family, truly making them a family.

Nothing is more important than family.

**A/N: Soooo, I've no clue what this is. I was babysitting earlier today (A 9-year- old, 4-year- old and a 8-month-old) and I got this sudden idea, thinking of how much Alfred and Arthur would love their child ( And I'm not even going to try to come up with a reason on how they got a child, cause I don't like the word M-preg) So yeah, this is a crap fanfic written only to get the idea out of my head. **


End file.
